


If only things were normal

by Weeze_Hedgehog



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a hoe, Angst, Gay, M/M, Smut, Zombies, actually everyone is, i promise smut, lol how do I tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeze_Hedgehog/pseuds/Weeze_Hedgehog
Summary: Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Thomas Jefferson, Lafayette (his name is too long-), Hercules Mulligan and James Madison. All friends who wanted to spend their collage life having sex, going to parties, drinking and doing all the things a normal college student would. Well, most college students. But here they are, stuck in the middle of a fucking zombie apocalypse. They never thought this would happen, it seemed like yesterday they were all bickering over what movie they should watch. The funny part is, it was only a couple months since that night. To them it seemed like years. They have learned to deal with the harsh environment and limited supplies.//Wheeze, I tried





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Thomas Jefferson, Lafayette (his name is too long-), Hercules Mulligan and James Madison. All friends who wanted to spend their collage life having sex, going to parties, drinking and doing all the things a normal college student would. Well, most college students. But here they are, stuck in the middle of a fucking zombie apocalypse. They never thought this would happen, it seemed like yesterday they were all bickering over what movie they should watch. The funny part is, it was only a couple months since that night. To them it seemed like years. They have learned to deal with the harsh environment and limited supplies. 

-Present Day-

"Alright, so it looks like we need some people to go out on a hunt for supplies." Declared James, he coughed before continuing, "Let's see...who went last time?" James asked, wanting to figure out who's turn it is. Hercules and Lafayette raised there hands, James muttered something and nodded to himself. "Okay, who is up next...? Ah! John and Alex." From the side of the room Alex groaned, he hated going out and seeing if they could find anything. John, on the other hand, was excited to go out. Sure, zombies were everywhere but he rarely went out. Alex huffed as he stood up and grabbed John by the arm, basically dragging John to the weapon stash. They use to carry around there weapons in the safe place but then Jefferson almost shot Hercules, after that they only carried around hunting knifes. They had an assortment of weapons, they had guns, bow, axes, swords and many other things. As usually, John picked up the bow and arrows and Alex picked up the shotgun and hatchet. John and Alex got situated and took anything that they might need. From food to bandages. They then waited for night to fall, night was easy to avoid zombies. At least, that's what Jefferson said. 

"Well, see y'all later." John grinned, waving to everyone before Alex dragged him out mumbling some things under his breath. 

-John and Alex-

The two males stepped out of the house into the moonlight, they were both ready to fucking shoot. They made sure the coast was clear before lowering their weapons. John was humming in excitement, Alex quickly told John to 'Stop that humming before you get us killed.'. John listened to Alex, he always listened to Alex. Sure Alex was wrong here and there but that didn't matter to John. Everyone is wrong once in a while. They, as quietly as they could, jogged to a different house. It was right across the street. Jefferson and Madison already raided the house so there wasn't a point in checking to see if anything was there, it would be a waste of time. Instead, they walked through alleyways, trying to get to a store or house that they didn't raid yet. It took maybe an hour or two but they finally made it to a new town, luckily no zombies spotted them yet. John cocked his head to a house, a pale-blue one. It was fairly large, only one floor though. Alex nodded in response, following John into the house. John walked into the house with his bow loaded and ready to fire. They kicked the door open and saw a room with at least six zombies.

"Shit." Mumbled Alex. 

-Back at the safe place-

Jefferson and Madison were cuddling on the couch while Lafayette was on look out with Hercules. Madison really didn't do much because of his sickness, he did go out sometimes to raid empty house. Jefferson was way over protective with Madison, if it wasn't for Alex all of the medical supplies would've been gone. They would've been used on Madison. Jefferson was kinda the moron out of the group, sure he was smart, but he didn't know much about surviving. The other ones knew how to, even Madison. They all knew how to start fires and do simple things like that. Jefferson essentially relied on the squad for everything. Madison was almost asleep when Hercules barged into the room, he was breathing heavily. "Guys! Zombies incoming!" He yelled, running back out of the room to help Lafayette fend off of the zombies. Jefferson and Madison sprung up and grabbed their weapons of choice. Jefferson took a pistol and a tec-9 while Madison opted for AR-15. They ran out of the room


	2. Stay Alive

(

John and Alex

)

Alex, instead of using the shotgun, pulled the ax from his belt and swung it at the closest zombie. It hit the zombies neck with a sicking thud. In the past Alex would've puked from that sound, but now he's so use to it that he doesn't even hear the sound. He was panting, ready to swing at the next zombie. John used his bow to shoot a zombie in the forehead, he grinned. John was pretty good at archery, all those lessons as kid is finally paying off. John glanced over at Alex, making sure the other male was safe. He was, Alex was brutally 'killing' the zombies with his ax. It made John a bit sick to see Alex do such a thing, but they had to do what they have to do. By the time they 'killed' all of the zombies they were panting heavily. They both looked at each other and quietly laughed, John ended up wheezing. They soon stopped laughing, becoming serious once more.  John silently collected his arrows, at least the ones that will be able to be used again, while Alex looked around for anything useful. John hummed as he cleaned his arrows, letting Alex do the raiding. 

"We should set up camp here?" John suggested, seeing as it was too dark to really move on to the next house.

"I don't know, John..." Alex glanced around the house, warily eyeing the zombies that laid on the ground. "If we did, we will have to find somewhere safe in here..." John nodded in agreement, also looking at the zombies.

(

BACK AT THE SAFE PLACE

)

There they were, fighting the zombies off. Jefferson using his pistol wildly, he barley hit any zombies, while Madison used his AR-15 like a professional and hit a zombie each time he fired. Jefferson and Madison were taking care of the right side while Hercules and Lafayette was taking care of the left side, sure it was a bit disorganize. But, hey, it got the job down. Well...most of it. Madison grinned st Jefferson, this was Madison first time in a while shooting zombies and let's say it didn't turn out good. 

"Jefferson that was fuckin' fun." Madison grinned, unaware of the zombie crawling behind him. Jefferson turned around with a small grin on his face, it soon faded when he saw the zombie behind Madison. His eyes went wide.

"Jemmy!" Jefferson cried out pulling out his gun. "Watch the hell out!" Too late, the zombie bit Madison's caff, making Madison cry out in pain. Jefferson fired the gun, calling for Hercules and Lafayette. He shot the zombie, stilling it's body. Madison was breathing heavily, his eyes screwed shut in pain. There where tears streaming down his face, he was leaning against the wall. His cafe had a really weird looking bite mark, Jefferson and Hercules knelled down to look at the wound while Lafayette covered them; making sure no other zombie comes and bite them. The wound was pussing God knows what, the skin around was turning a light gray. Jefferson took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself. It was Hercules who spoke up.

"Shit, what are we going to do?" Mulligan asked, still looking at the wound. "Maybe tieing the top off the knee off. restrict the blood flow and...cut it off...?" He suggested, looking at Jefferson. Jefferson nodded, trying his best not to puke. 

(

John and Alex

)

John nodded as he continued to rid the place of thee zombies, they dragged the bodies to the basement and threw them down the stairs. Alex then hacked off the third, second and first stair. Making it impossible for the zombies to crawl back up. They then took refuge in one of the bedrooms, blocking the window at the door with the furniture they found in the bed room. John placed his weapons by the bed, he crawled onto the bed. It was Alex's turn to keep watch. The supplies that Alex found were by John's weapons. 

"Alex," John whined. "come lay with me and keep watch. Please?"John asked with puppy eyes, the eyes that Alex couldn't say no to.

"Fine." Alex muttered, climbing onto the bed. He sat with his back to the headboard. John basically threw himself onto Alex's lap, purring sightly. Alex sighed and softly smiled, rubbing John's head with his free hand. "Night Jacky."

'G'night Lex..." John muttered/yawned , already slipping into the warm grasp of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Haha..another chapter  
> //Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this n' all uwu


End file.
